Help me, Hyperforce!
by AquaAngel13
Summary: I aint gonna spoil nothin'.So read and find out.And please review.
1. Chapter 1

Me:Thanks for all who reviewed my last story! Some of you asked for the story of Aqua and Nellie,so here it is!

Aqua: Will I get to meet Otto in this story?

Nellie: Yeah,and will I get to meet Gibson?

Me: Maybe.If you be good.

Aqua and Nellie: WE WILL!

On with the story!

Aqua's P.O.V.

We were working hard,REALLY hard. We were working for Skeleton King. We wanted out,but we couldn't. We were trapped in the Citadel Of Bone. When we tried to get out,he just pulled us back in. So we just gave up. At least,thats what we thought. What I thought. I got out. Nellie didnt.

Wait,I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the begining.

I'm Aquamarine.But you can call me Aqua. I have a twin sister named Nellie. When we were just babies,our parents got killed. I know who killed them,but Nellie dont. Who killed them? Skeleton King. Yes,Skeleton King. But Nellie dont know that. He somehow got control of our minds. He said he was our friend,and we believed him. He made us work for food. He even made us sleep in cages. And when he let us out,we had to get right back to work.

And then one night,we both snuck out of the cage. He found out. And when he found out,we were almost at the door. But,Nellie triped over a crack in the floor. I went back to save her,but she said to go on. I kept refusing,and when she got up,he was right there. We both made a dash for it. But Nellie got caught. And when she did,the door closed in my face. Thats how I got out and Nellie didnt.

Thats our story. And I dont know how to get Nellie out of there. So will you help me?

Normal P.O.V.

"So,thats your story?"

"Yeah,pretty much,Sprx"

"We want to help,but how can we" said Nova.

"Any way you can" said Aqua

"We will help in any way possible" said Chiro

"Thanks,Chiro" said Aqua "thanks to all of you."

"Your welcome."Said Chiro. "HYPERFORCE GO!"

Will the Hyper Force save Nellie,or will she stay in the grasp of Skeleton King forever? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!!


	2. Chapter 3

Aqua and Nellie: THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER!!

Me: (mumbling something)

Nellie: What'ca doin'?

Me: Planning something.

Aqua: What'ca planning?

Me: (wispers something to Aqua)

Aqua: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Thats what your planning!

Nellie: What! What!

Me and Aqua: You'll find out!

Nellie: Why do I have the feeling its somethin' about me?

Aqua and Me: We dont know!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

The team was getting ready to go find Nellie.Until,one monkey stopped in its tracks. Aqua was the one that stopped. She had a bad feeling about this. Yeah,she wanted her sister back,but she didnt want to go back there.

"What's wrong,Aqua?"Said Antauri.

"I'm scared,scared of going back there"Said Aqua.

"Nothin's gonna happen,well atleast nothin' bad." Said Otto.

"Thats what I'm scared of." said Aqua.

She starts crying,out of nowhere."I just want my sister back.Thats all I'm asking."

"We will get your sister back,no matter what." said Chiro.

"Thanks" said Aqua.

They finally blasted off. Then,Otto started thinking.(WOW!!!!)

"Hey,Aqua,can I talk to ya?"

"Yeah Otto.What'ca need?

"I was just wandering,do you remember the day we met you?"

"Like it was yesterday."

_/Flashback/_

_Aqua had just escaped Skeleton King. Then,Aqua saw a big,no not big,huge robot. Then,she saw some monkeys in the robot. Some monkeys that looked just like her. They saw her and accually pulled her in. Did they remember her from the letter? When she was inside,Gibson examined her for injuries. When he was done with that,Antauri wanted her to tell them her story. She did and thats how this little adventure started._

_/End Flashback/_

"Why did you want me to remember that?"

"Just asking."

Just then,the robot stopped. They were at thier destination. The Citadel of Bone.

"Now,everyone we haft to be quiet." said Chiro

Aqua knew this place like the back of her hand. She did used to live here. She led them to the room where Nellie was.

"AQUA"

"NELLIE"

"No time for a family moment." said Nova.

When Nova said that,He walked in.

"Skeleton King,Let her go,NOW!!!!" said Aqua.

"My trap worked perfectly." said Skeleton King.

"What trap?" said Aqua.

"What! You dont know. I knew if I kept one of you here,the other one would find the Hyperforce." said Skeleton King.

"So you let me go,Just so I could find the Hyperforce and lead them straight to you?"

"Yes,you finally figured it out."

"Your just as cruel as always!" said Sprx.

Then a HUGE battle started. Formless,every evil thing you could think of was there,fighting.

All Aqua and Nellie could do was sit there and watch. Well,Aqua was trying to free Nellie. But Nellie was watching.

She couldnt believe what was goin' on then she said-

"Aqua,does this happen alot on Shugazoom?"

"Yeah,prety much. Almost got it,there."

"I'm free!"

"Aqua,Aqua you haft to help us!" said Otto.

"I cant."

"Yes you can! Remember what you said,Dont say you cant when you know you haft to!"

"I can do it"

She went to help the monkey team. But then Skeleton King grabbed her.

"Give up Hyperforce,or she'll be destroyed!"

"No dont give up,I can take it!AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Monkey Team,stand down" said Chiro.

Me: Ciffy!

Aqua: (in a whisper)She's mean to me.

Me: I HEARD THAT!!!!

Nellie: Its true.

All three: REVIEW!!!!


	3. The End

Me: Welcome to another chapter of Help me, Hyperforce!

Nellie: Why are you writing this at 10 o'clock at night?

Aqua: Because she wants to!

Me: If ya'll are gonna start a fight,let me go get the camera!

(I go get the closest camera I can find)

Me: Now you can start!

Aqua and Nellie: AquaAngel13 does not own the Hyperforce!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

"No,dont stand down,dont give up!" said Aqua.

"But,you'll be destroyed!" said Sprx.

"I told you I can take it!"

While they had that argument,Nellie walked up behind the monkey team and whispered something to them. After she did that,she grabbed Otto and whispered something to him.

"Wow,thats your plan?" said Otto.

"Yep. Can you do it?" said Nellie.

"I'll try." said Otto.

The plan was for Otto tosneak up behind Skeleton King and distract him so Aqua could escape,then when she gets out of the way,they get him to turn around and then they attack.

"NOW!" Nellie shouted.

"Hey,ya big bag-o-ugly,turn around" said Otto in a mocking voice.

That gave Aqua a good chance to escape.

"What!?" said Skeleton King as he turned around.

"Ready?" said Nellie.

"Ready." said Aqua.

"1,2,3,attack on three." they both said as thier hands locked together.

"1,2,3,Double Monkey Attack!" they shouted as thier hands turned into a fire cannon and a water blaster.

"AG" Skeleton King shouted as the attack hit him.

"1,2,3,and down he goes." said Aqua and Nellie.

"We need to get out of here,the place is gonna colapse!" yelled Nova.

"She's right,RUN!" yelled Chiro.

They all made it into the robot just as the place colapsed.

"Hyperforce,I want to thank you for saving my sister." said Aqua as they walked into the Command room.

"No problem." said Otto.

"And,thank you for saving my sister." said Nellie.

"You are quite welcome." said Antuari.

"Well,we guess this is goodbye." said Aqua and Nellie together.

"Goodbye,what goodbye,we are making you official members of the Hyperforce." said Chiro.

"WHAT" said Aqua,"Are you serious?"

"Yes" said Gibson.

They thought about it,then said-

"We accept"

"Good,cause we was gonna make you if you didnt anyway" said Nova.

Me: Thats it.

Aqua: I have water blasters.

Nellie: I have fire cannons.

Me: They finally broke up thier little fight.

Aqua: She has a wierd idea,and she wants me and Nellie to advertise it for her.

Nellie: She has this idea for her new story,and she wants some of your OC's to be in it.

Me: Dont worry,They wont be tortured.(unless you want them to be) (evil grin)

Nellie: Why did you do that evil grin at us?

Me: No reason.

Aqua: And she needs you and your OC's favorite song.

Me: This is gonna be good!

Aqua and Nellie: UH,OH. SAVE US FROM HER NEW STORIE!!!

All: REVIEW!!


End file.
